Castigo
by snk-sunshine
Summary: Eren hace que Rivaille y él lleguen tarde al comedor. Los chismes comienzan. Rivaille no está contento. Quizás deba proporcionarle al chico titán un castigo apropiado. AU 3 años en el futuro de la serie. No spoilers. Ereri.
1. Castigo

**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no kyojin no me pertenece. No consigo nada con este material, sólo mi satisfacción propia :D

**Aclaraciones:** Los POV de la historia se van a ir intercalando entre Pov Rivaille y Pov normal. (Se que el nombre oficial resultó ser Levi, pero rivaille suena sexy. Usaré los 2 :D)La idea de hacer ésto me la dio una amiga hace un par de días, y me pareció divertido jeje. No se desesperen si no encuentran el lemon en la primera parte xD La historia está hecha unos tres años después del plot actual del manga/anime. Eren es más alto, y los demás personajes son veteranos de la legión de reconocimiento. Los nuevos personajes si son míos originales, pero no son de mucha relevancia, solo ocupan espacio en el fic. Puede que lo convierta en un two shot o le haga una continuación… todo depende de lo que ustedes quieran :D

Bueno, ya hablé mucho. Pase y disfrute!

**Castigo**

Era temprano. Demasiado temprano en la mañana.

El ruido incesante y molesto de los animales despertando empezó a colarse dentro de la habitación. Los rayos del sol empezaron a pasar por las cortinas. Cerré mis ojos con más fuerza, como intentando atrapar el sueño de nuevo. Tristemente, fue un intento fallido. Con un suspiro abrí los ojos y me revolví en las sabanas, intentando desenredar mis piernas de entre sus confines. Estaba a punto de lograrlo y levantarme, cuando un brazo mucho más fuerte que mi voluntad de despertar me sujetó y me regresó a la cama. El toque en mi piel desnuda se sentía cálido, seguro.

_Este idiota... _Pensé girando los ojos. Era la misma historia durante todas las mañanas. ¿Cómo alguien podía dormir tan profundamente, con tanto ruido y tanta luz? En mi cabeza no cabía la menor duda de que, en definitiva, el chico no era normal.

Girándome de un costado, pude apreciar más de cerca las facciones de mi compañero _Porque definitivamente nunca utilizaría la palaba __**novio**__… era un término demasiado infantil y cursi como para referirme a él_. Su rostro ya no era aquel perteneciente a un niño, pero seguía manteniendo ese aire infantil que lo caracterizaba. Inconscientemente me acerqué al cuerpo del gigante durmiendo a mi lado y hundí mi rostro en su cuello, en busca de la calidez natural que parecía salir de Eren. Fruncí el ceño al notar que, para mi irritación, mis pies a penas alcanzaban sus pantorrillas. Su 1.96m sobrepasaba por mucho a mi 1.60m.

_¿Es en serio? ¡¿Cómo es que alguien puede crecer tanto?! Malditos genes de titán. Malditos genes familiares que no me dejaron crecer más._

Con un suspiro dejé escapar el tema. Era demasiado temprano para atacar mi propia autoestima.

- Oi, Eren - susurré cerca de su oído, intentando que despertara de una vez por todas. - Eren, despierta. - volví a susurrar, ésta vez con un tono ligeramente más fuerte.

- Dhjmhh drhjmmmrrr - salió el sonido ahogado de su boca. Suspiré.

- No, Eren. No te voy a dejar dormir - dije ligeramente exasperado. Para mi desgracia, después de despertar cada mañana junto a éste idiota por los últimos tres años, me había terminado adaptando a su lenguaje. - Nos deben de estar esperando. Vamos. - dije depositándo un pequeño beso en su cuello.

- Nhggg Rhiwaaiihheee - su agarre en mi cintura se hizo más fuerte luego de la mención un tanto distorsionada de mi nombre. Giré los ojos con molestia, pero no comenté nada. Después de todo, si Eren se comportaba como un niño, era mi culpa por malcriarlo.

-Eren- hablé, ésta vez con un claro tono de impaciencia. - Levántate ahora mismo, o te patearé la cabeza. - Inmediatamente, su cuerpo se tensó, recordando sus anteriores experiencias. Retiró su brazo de mi cintura y se incorporó en la cama, con los ojos aún nublados. Aproveché el momento en que me soltó y me incorporé yo también, dispuesto a levantarme de la cama.

O éso intenté.

Eren se estaba estirando al lado mío. Los músculos de su espalda, pecho y torso se movían, ajustándose a la actividad del cuerpo. La luz que entraba por la ventana resaltaba el tono casi dorado de su piel. Sentí una ligera punzada en mi parte baja. Me gustaba lo que veía, y mucho.

Traté de ignorarlo y me levanté para vestirme. El dolor en mi espalda baja no era tan fuerte. Anoche nos lo habíamos tomado con calma, un solo round. Me estaba agachando en busca de mis pantalones cuando, nuevamente, fui detenido por un par de brazos en mi cintura.

-Eren, ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? – intenté usar mi mejor tono cortante, pero ésto de la fuerza de voluntad tan temprano en la mañana no me estaba haciendo de mucha ayuda, para variar. – Nos están esperando en el comedor. – Intenté razonar con él. Obviamente, no funcionó. Es más, sólo empeoró la situación. Ahora podía sentir sus exageradamente enormes manos bajando cada vez más por mi torso. ¿_Acaso no se da cuenta de lo que está haciendo?_ Pensé medio irritado, medio excitado. _Olvida eso. ¡Claro que sabe lo que está haciendo! ¡El muy desgraciado!_ Podía sentir su sonrisa e mi cuello. - Si llego a esc-cuchar a alguien h-hablando sobre porqué ambos llegamos tarde, tendré tus bolas rebanadas antes de que te d-des cuenta. – amenacé de forma no muy convincente. Por supuesto que el idiota lo sabía. Si había un lugar de su cuerpo con el cual no me metería, sería precisamente ésa región. Claro que siempre quedaba la posibilidad de que le volviera a crecer… pero era mejor no arriesgarse.

-Ah! ¡Pero Heichou! Si tú también lo estás disfrutando… - dijo con ésa voz grave que tanto me excita. Maldito sea el día en que éste imbécil descubrió mis puntos débiles. Para empeorarlo aún más, el estúpido gigante apoyó su barbilla en mi cabeza. ¡¿Saben lo humillante que es eso?!

-Agh! ¡Niño estúp-pido! – jadeé. El muy descarado me había mordido la oreja, justo al tiempo en que me apretaba el miembro. Cerré los ojos, sonrojado. Si alguien me hubiera dicho tres años atrás que estaría en esta situación, vulnerable de esta forma ante Eren Jeager, el chico fenómeno, me hubiera reído. Y luego hubiera golpeado en la cara y lanzado frente a un titán al estúpido que lo hubiera insinuado. - ¡Suéltame, bestia insaciable! ¡Es una orden! – logré decir sin entrecortarme. Para mi propia vergüenza, salió en un tono ligeramente más agudo que de costumbre. - ¡Ahhh! – abrí los ojos y solté un gemido. Lo había sentido.

_¡¿Por qué demonios todo tiene que ser __**enorme**__ cuando se trata de él?!_

Con eso, todas mis esperanzas de llegar temprano al comedor y evitar chismes se fueron por la ventana. ¿La parte buena? Iba a disfrutar cada segundo…

Las mesas del comedor hacían el ruido usual, teniendo en cuenta que por lo menos la mayor parte de la Legión se encontraba allí, comiendo o hablando. La líder de escuadrón, Teniente Hanji Zoe, platicaba amenamente con los otros veteranos que se sentaban a la misma mesa. A su lado, un puesto vacío comenzaba a llamar la atención de los presentes. Unos cuantos asientos más allá, otra silla vacante atraía algunas miradas.

-¿Dónde está Eren? – la pregunta vino de un ligeramente distraído Armin Arlelt, líder de escuadrón de tácticas. – Ya debería estar aquí, ya saben cómo se pone en las mañanas cuando tiene hambre. – comentó inocentemente mientras revolvía un poco la avena de su plato.

-Mira bien- habló Jean, también líder de escuadrón para ése entonces. Su rostro mostraba desinterés, como si lo que estuviese pasando con el joven titán no fuera de su incumbencia.- El Sargento Rivaille tampoco ha llegado, y él es prácticamente el primero en pisar el comedor. Deben haberse quedado en su habitación haciendo otras _cosas. _– dijo en un tono más bajo, casi susurrando en el oído del menor.

-¡Jean!- Protestó el rubio, claramente incómodo. Hablar de esos temas a la hora de comer, y con la persona que tenía al lado lo ponía tenso.

-Bueno, tiene sentido- comentó Connie, meditabundo. Estaba tan distraído pensando en las posibilidades, que no notó cuando Shascha le robó su rebanada de pan. - ¡Oye! ¡Devuélveme eso!- Pero ya era demasiado tarde. A la cabeza de la mesa, Hanji se reía del espectáculo.

Al otro lado de Armin, Mikasa no se mostraba tan contenta con el tema conversación.

La conversación duró un par de minutos más, hasta que la llegada de ciertos dos personajes acalló el alboroto. El sargento venía caminando despacio, con una cara de pocos amigos más fría y severa que lo usual. Una que otra vez, sus ojos se dirigían al otro hombre que venía a su lado, como matándolo con la mirada. Eren, por su parte, venía caminando con una sonrisa _demasiado_ alegre para alguien que se tuvo que levantar a tan tempranas horas de la mañana.

-¡Alguien no se ve muy contento hoy!- exclamó Hanji en su usual tono alegre. - ¿Por qué será? – su sonrisa y su tono burlón le hicieron ganar un leve golpe en la parte posterior de la cabeza, cortesía de un muy malhumorado Rivaille, que tomó asiento inmediatamente después del golpe, taza de café en mano. Eren mientras tanto se dirigió hacia las bandejas de comida, tomando dos con facilidad. El joven titán se dirigió entonces a la mesa y depositó una de ellas frente a su sargento y otra frente a su asiento.

Rápidamente, se retomó la rutina de las mañanas.

-¡Atención, soldados! – dije usando mi mejor voz de comando. Frente a mí, los nuevos reclutas aspirantes a la Legión me miraban entre asustados y asombrados. _Carne fresca_ pensé irónicamente. En su estado actual, estos niños no durarían ni tres minutos en territorio de titanes. Terminarían siendo comida recién salida del horno. – Se formarán en grupos de cuatro y serán llevados a los campos de entrenamiento del castillo. Después de éso serán repartidos en los que serán sus escuadrones, dependiendo de sus habilidades. – continué con mis instrucciones, mirando firmemente en los ojos de algunos de los reclutas. Algunos se veían fuertes, capaces de seguir el ritmo de la Legión de Reconocimiento. Otros… no tanto. – Descansen, soldados. – terminé con cierto recelo, observando a un grupo especifico. Inmediatamente los reclutas se alinearon en pequeños grupos, obviamente escogiendo a sus amistades primero. _Típico._

Esperé con calma a que los grupos se empezaran a formar. A unos cuantos metros a mi espalda estaban parados los que serían los capitanes de los nuevos escuadrones. Mis ojos viajaron hacia cierto hombre alto de cabello castaño. Estaba sonriendo mientras hablaba con sus amigos. Su cabello caía levemente sobre sus ojos, un poco más largo que hace algunos años. Giró su rostro al notar que lo miraban, y me lanzó una sonrisa aún más brillante. Por un ligero segundo pude captar un pequeño guiño en sus ojos.

Lo fulminé con la mirada.

El muy idiota se había despertado hoy con excesiva confianza, hasta el punto de ignorar una orden. _Claro que no era una orden oficial, o una dada en el campo de batalla… ¡Pero igual! No tiene derecho._ Llevé una de mis manos a mi cuello distraídamente, como si me estuviera arreglando la corbata. Gracias a ese trozo de tela era que podía ocultar los moretones y chupetones. Lo peor era el ligero dolor en mi espalda baja. La última vez que revisé tenía las marcas de sus manos en mi cadera. Eren había sido un poco _demasiado_ entusiasta esta mañana.

_Me las va a pagar_.

Recorrí el campo con la vista, buscando algo con que pudiera quitarle la sonrisa de la cara a mi estúpido compañero

-¡Jeager!- llamé ligeramente irritado. Él se tensó inmediatamente, sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro. Se acercó a mí y tomó una posición firme, esperando órdenes. _Sus músculos se ven increíblemente bien en el uniforme… oh, si pudiera pasar mis manos por su abdomen…_ pensé recorriéndolo con la veces que doy gracias al cielo por mi capacidad de guardar emociones. Si no fuera así, hace tiempo la sangre en mi cara me hubiera delatado. Para fortuna mía, mi rostro estaba tan impasible como es humanamente posible, sino es que un tanto rabioso. – Se te serán asignados los miembros del equipo seis. – dije con un tono que decía muy sutilmente "¿Quién se ríe ahora, imbécil?". La expresión en su cara no tuvo precio. Giró su rostro, encontrándose con un grupo de dos chicos y dos chicas, la mayoría con cara de ser de ése tipo de personas que han logrado todo gracias a sus papis. Atrás, Jean, Connie y Sascha se reían de la escena. Armin miraba a Eren preocupado y Mikasa suspiraba, mirándome con cierto rencor.

-Sí, señor – Dijo el idiota con una sonrisa forzada, preparándose mentalmente para lo que se le veía encima. En el grupo de reclutas frente a él, los dos chicos lo miraban despectivamente, como si fuera un insecto. Una de las chicas, la peliroja, lo miraba lascivamente, mientras la última sólo miraba al piso, sonrojada.

Le sonreí.

Una pequeña venganza para mi querido compañero no iba a lastimar a nadie.

Era tarde en la noche. Ya casi todo el mundo se había retirado a sus habitaciones. Sólo los miembros de alto rango se hallaban en el comedor, platicando amenamente sobre lo ocurrido ese mismo día. La mayoría estaban agotados. Entrenar reclutas recién salidos nunca era tarea fácil. Hanji no había tenido que participar ésta vez, por lo que su incesante parloteo no mostraba signo de agotamiento. Para mi desgracia, alto mando o no, estaba en la obligación de supervisar todos y cada uno de los entrenamientos.

Mierda.

Estaba agotado.

Al otro lado de la mesa, Eren me lanzaba miradas con esos ojos de cachorro abandonado que me atrajeron a él en primer lugar. _¿Quizá me sobre pasé con él?_ Pensé mientras bebía de mi taza. Inmediatamente deseché la idea. Pude haber sido más cruel, y el bastardo se lo merecía por su ataque sorpresa en la mañana. Lancé otra mirada en su dirección y no pude evitar suspirar. Sé lo que es tener que aguantar gente incompetente, y eso fue lo que le obligué a hacer durante todo el día. Deposité mi taza en la mesa y empecé a caminar fuera del comedor, esperando que el tarado de mi compañero captara la señal.

-¡Ah! ¡Heichou! – el gigante estaba manteniendo una conversación con Ackerman y Arlelt cuando se percató de mi retirada. El muy idiota casi se cae intentando incorporarse de la silla. Sin dar una mirada hacia atrás, continué con mi camino hacia la privacidad de nuestra alcoba. - ¡Buenas noches todos! ¡Nos vemos mañana! – se apresuró a despedirse ante la mirada divertida e insinuante de los demás. Algunos soltaron risitas depravadas, aullando como perros a la espalda de Eren.

Kirschtein y Springer, sin duda.

Solté un bufido ante la inmadurez de su comportamiento. _De nuevo, tanto ellos dos como Eren tienen poco más de dieciocho…_ me recordé a mí mismo. Es un poco denigrante, esto de que me esté acostando con niño. Aún así, si no me quejé tres años atrás, cuando el idiota era considerablemente más joven y **pequeño**, no veoel porqué debería afectarme su edad ahora. Diez años no son nada.

Hablando del mencionado niño, me estaba siguiendo tal cual cachorro a un poco más de un metro de distancia. Dejé escapar una sonrisa. _Podrá ser un cachorro frente a todos, pero no es más que un lobo hambriento cuando nadie lo está viendo. _Seguí caminando, subiendo un par de escaleras hasta llegar a nuestro piso. Originalmente, Eren habría tenido que compartir habitación con otro recluta, tal como cualquier otro soldado de la Legión. Pero, él siendo un caso especial, tuvo que ser asignado al cuarto de un oficial superior. Convenientemente para mí y para la naciente relación de ése entonces, Irvin me debía un favor. Hace ya más de tres años de eso y ahora sólo unos cuantos saben de lo nuestro. Dí un par de pasos más y me detuve frente a una puerta de madera.

Abrí la puerta y me giré hacia donde estaba mi titán, con una de esas sonrisas sádicas que él me provoca.

-¿Heichou?, ¿Qué es lo que pa-uhgmp…? – no dejé que terminara de hablar. Lo tomé por el cuello atraje boca contra la mía. Lo traje dentro de la habitación de un jalón, casi tropezándome por la diferencia de altura. Cerré la puerta de una patada. – Ri..vaille – suspiró entrecortado. Era mi turno de tenerlo a mi merced.

-Silencio – lo volví a besar. – No querrás que nos escuchen los nuevos reclutas, ¿Verdad? – susurré sobre sus labios. Por fin parecía haber reaccionado, porque en menos de un segundo ya tenía sus manos pegadas a mi culo estaba intentando profundizar el beso. – No, no, no. – dije dando un par de golpecitos en su mejilla izquierda. Él cerró los ojos, el muy masoquista. – Ahora es mi turno. Yo estoy a cargo por ahora. – dije empezando a empujarlo sobre la cama. No fue tarea difícil. El idiota estaba bien entrenado. En cuestión de segundos estaba recostado a todo lo largo del colchón, con los ojos nublados por la lujuria. La luz de la luna caía suavemente a través de mi ventana, alumbrando su rostro para mí.

-Levi…- salió el susurro de sus labios. No habíamos tomado el rol de Maestro/esclavo en mucho tiempo. ¿Quizás deberíamos retomarlo por un rato? El sólo pensarlo me ponía más duro de lo que ya estaba.

Y por lo visto, también a él.

Ésta noche iba a ser entretenida.

-Siéntate.- le ordené con mi voz de comando al tiempo que retiraba mi chaqueta y aflojaba mi pañuelo. Él cumplió de inmediato. – Desnúdate para mí, Eren.- nuevamente, el gigante en la cama acató la orden de manera inmediata, si no es que impaciente. Ente sus piernas se podía apreciar claramente los indicios de una erección. – Bien, bien. ¿Ansioso, no? – comenté irónicamente al verlo llegar a sus pantalones. Admito que mirarlo luchar contra los arneses del equipo de maniobras me divirtió un poco, pero también me estaba impacientando demasiado. Giré los ojos y me acerqué a la cama, chaqueta y camisa ya olvidadas sobre una silla. Con un par de movimientos ya tenía las viciosas correas fuera del camino. – Estúpido niño – mascullé por la costumbre.

-Yo siempre estoy ansioso por ti, Levi.- susurró el muy impertinente. Para éstos momentos, Eren ya estaba desnudo y bien despierto, esperando por mi siguiente movimiento. _Típico adolescente_ pensé mientras me deshacía de mis botas y pantalones.

-Oh, ¿Enserio? – levanté una ceja. Con rápidos movimientos, casi mecánicos a estas alturas, me deslicé fuera de mi propio equipo. Segundos después me encontraba parado frente a la cama, sólo en mis bóxers. - ¿Te gusta lo que ves? – le susurré al oído para luego plantarle un casto beso en los labios. Por su mirada, la respuesta era sí.

Tomé los descartados arneses y los sacudí frente a él. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el titán estaba amarrado a la cabecera de la cama, semi-recostado en la cama y sin ninguna oportunidad de librarse.

-Levi… ¿Te estás vengando por lo de ésta mañana? Porque si lo estás haciendo, esta es una muy, muy cruel manera de hacerlo. – comentó el bastardo. Para éstos momentos ya estaba sentado a horcajadas sobre sus muslos, presionando nuestros miembros ocasionalmente. _Ésta vez te vas a arrepentir, Eren Jeager. Te voy a torturar hasta que no te queden ganas de ignorar una orden de nuevo._ Una sonrisa un tanto siniestra se deslizó por mis labios ante el pensamiento. Esta noche lo iba a hacer sufrir como nunca. – Levi… Rivaille… ¿Qué vas a-rghhhaa! – no pudo terminar la frase. Mi mano estaba masajeando y apretando su miembro con demasiada agilidad como para dejarlo pensar. Me eché un poco para adelante, chocando su desnuda erección con la parte delantera de mis bóxers. - ¡Ahhh! ¡Ngh! Leviiii – Gimió ligeramente desesperado.

-Mantente en silencio. Todavía no comenzamos. – _Es hora de que te des cuenta de quién manda en ésta relación._ Pasé mis uñas por su abdomen con toda la intención del mundo, dejando marcas rojas que resaltan sobre su piel bronceada. Lo mismo hice por sus hombros, espalda y pecho, consciente de que para la mañana siguiente, todo rastro de rasguños habría desaparecido. Él gimió contenidamente. _Perfecto._ Me levanté de sobre su cuerpo, retirando la última capa de ropa que nos separaba. Lentamente me volví a posicionar sobre el gigante, ésta vez sobre su marcado abdomen. – Si te comportas, quizá no te torture… mucho – la última palabra la susurré en su oído, justo después de morderlo un poco. Un temblor recorrió su cuerpo e hizo palpitar ése pedazo de carne que se presionaba en mi muslo. Eché mi cuerpo hacia atrás y hacia delante, efectivamente frotando la caliente masculinidad contra mi entrada y humedeciéndola con los líquidos pre seminales. Nuevamente, el cuerpo bajo mío tembló con interés. Aproveché la posición, mi cara hundida en su cuello, para dejar mordidas y lamidas por sus hombros y por toda expansión de piel que estuviera disponible.

El ritmo continuó durante algunos minutos, sacando jadeos y suspiros por parte del imbécil debajo mío. Finalmente me aburrí. Estaba increíblemente duro, pero aún no era tiempo para encargarme de ese detalle. Me reincorporé, provocando un gemido de frustración por parte de Eren. Eso solo me hizo sonreír más.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No puedes soportar un poco de tortura? – comenté con voz burlona. – Te recuerdo que ésto no es ninguna recompensa. – hablé con la voz más suave que pude sacar, con una sonrisa burlona plasmada en mi rostro. Me coloqué de rodillas frente al encadenado mientras me iba posicionando cerca de su miembro cada vez más inchado. Lo sujeté con manos expertas y, mirando fijamente a los ojos de mi presa, le dí una lamida de abajo hacia arriba. – Esto es un castigo. – hablé, dejando caer mi aliento sobre la enorme arma en mis manos.

-¡Ahhh! – Eren estaba jadeando, con la cara completamente roja. _Si sus amigos lo vieran de ésta forma.. Seguro se darían cuenta de la bestia que tienen como compañero. _Pensé divertido ante la situación. Continué proporcionando suaves lamidas y besos cortos a lo largo del miembro de Eren, disfrutando cada jadeo desesperado que salía de sus labios. - Mmgh… -

Oh, como amaba esos jadeos.

Durante unos largos cinco minutos le proporcioné ésa pequeña tortura a su parte más sensible. Después, sintiendo un poco de pena por el pobre bastardo, introduje su total longitud en mi boca, sin atragantarme. La experiencia te dejaba hacer ése tipo de cosas. _Es como el equipo de maniobras, supongo._ Eren soltó un grave gemido, lo suficientemente profundo como para enviar punzadas a mis regiones bajas. Con una mano apreté sus testículos, reclamándole.

Continué con la felación, cada vez haciéndola más profunda, sacando cada vez más gemidos del titán en la cama. Sentía la punta de su miembro en la parte de atrás de mi garganta, soltando el espeso líquido transparente con cada balanceo de mi mandíbula. Una que otra vez solté un gemido yo mismo, aumentando las sensaciones en mi compañero. Eso, hasta que lo sentí tensarse. Con un rápido movimiento presioné la base de su miembro, cortando la reacción en cadena que sabía que vendría.

-¡Agh! Ah! Leviiiiiii – gimió patéticamente, moviendo sus caderas con expresión desesperada. Habían pequeñas lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos, y su rostro estaba increíblemente rojo. Eso aumentó mi sonrisa. _¿Qué creía, que lo iba a complacer tan fácilmente? Oh, no. No lo voy a dejar correrse todavía. – _Por..favor… - empezó a rogar cuando no obtuvo respuesta de mi parte. Parecía haber vuelto al estado de niño virgen de hace tres años, todo suplicas y sonrojos. Si, extraño los viejos tiempos, cuando el niño era menos temerario…

-No, aún no has tenido tu castigo. –dije con voz un tanto ronca por mis actividades anteriores. _Hacía mucho que no se la chupaba al imbécil ése…_ Me moví de mi posición, quedando acostado en mi espalda justo a un lado del bruto de mi compañero, en ángulo perpendicular a su cuerpo. Llevé mi mano a mi propio miembro y empecé a masturbarme lentamente ante los ojos incrédulos del gigante. – Ah! Uhmmghhh! – lo admito, mis gemidos eran un poco sobreactuados. _Mierda. Me acostumbré a sus manos._ Pensé un tanto irritado. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que venir el imbécil del titán a cambiar todo en mi vida? Lo dejé ir por ésta vez. Retomando mi actividad con un poco más de vigor, le lancé una mirada a mi acompañante. Sus ojos estaban fijos en mi mano. Estaba literalmente babeando sobre mi imagen.

_Repugnante_.

Aún así, sirvió de mucho para mi ego. Aceleré el movimiento de mi mano, también pasé la otra por mi pecho, pellizcando mis pezones para acelerar el proceso. Necesitaba de más estimulación. Me llevé un par de dedos a la boca y los humedecí con mi lengua, todo el tiempo con los ojos fijos en los de Eren. Él parecía hipnotizado, de vez en cuando intentando sacar sus manos de las correas. Sé que no es estúpido, y mucho menos lo soy yo. Él es perfectamente capaz de desgarrar las correas de cuero con su fuerza, mas no lo iba a hacer. El juego se acaba si lo hace.

Cuando sentí que mis dedos estaban ya lo suficientemente húmedos, los llevé a mi entrada. Introduje uno lentamente, soltando un leve quejido. Eren se estaba mordiendo el labio, su miembro palpitando y a punto de explotar. Después de unos minutos metí el segundo. Gracias a la experiencia llegué rápido a mi próstata. Solté un gemido profundo. _Si… necesito… más…ah!_ Me seguí masturbando con la otra mano mientras mis dos dedos me estiraban y preparaban para algo mucho más grande. Pronto dos se volvieron tres y tres se volvieron cuatro. Estaba a punto de explotar. A todas éstas, Eren se revolvía en la cama, sus ojos fijos en lo que mis manos estaban haciendo.

-Levi…. Levi… _Rivaille-_ gimoteaba mi nombre con esa voz grave y necesitada. Se había transformado en una especie de gruñido para cuando llamó mi nombre completo. Estaba en su límite, lo sé por cómo sus venas se empezaron a marcar a lo largo de sus brazos, haciendo un inhumano esfuerzo por mantenerse quieto. Sus ojos, oscuros por la lujuria, no se apartaban de mi cuerpo. Cerré mis ojos, siguiendo con mi tarea. – Por favor… Rivaille…-

_Solo un poco más… ya casi…._

La explosión llegó rápidamente. El líquido caliente manchó mis manos, mientras que mis músculos internos se estrecharon y comenzaron a dar espasmos alrededor de mis dedos. Mi respiración se agitó. Jadeando, me incorporé a una posición más cómoda, con una mano apoyada en el colchón para mantener mi equilibrio. Miré mi otra mano, manchada de mi propia sustancia.

-Esto nos servirá.- coloqué la mano en el duro miembro de Eren, esparciendo el espeso líquido por su longitud.

-¡Umgh! – gimió. Sus caderas empezaron a moverse con el ritmo de mi mano. Apreté la base, como ordenándole que se mantuviera quieto. - ¿P-por qué eres tan c-cruel…? – masculló. Sonreí divertido.-

-Porque cierta persona no sabe cuando detenerse. – le dije seriamente. O bueno, lo más serio que puede estar una persona mientras masturba a otra. – Aunque… te has estado comportando bien hasta ahora…- hablé mientras me acomodaba sobre su regazo. Puse ambas manos en sus hombros para equilibrarme. – Quizás deba premiarte. – susurré sobre sus labios para luego besarlo. Profundo. Él gimió, intentando con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban no embestir contra la entrada que lo esperaba.

Apiadándome de su esfuerzo, tomé su miembro por la cabeza y lo posicioné en mi agujero. Bajé lentamente, disfrutando de la tortura que le proporcionaba al idiota. Jadeé un poco por la sensación.

-Tan… grande…- Terminé de sentarme completamente sobre su erección. Inmediatamente comencé con un ritmo rápido y violento. Eren estaba gimiendo debajo mío, con la boca abierta y un pequeño camino de saliva saliendo de la comisura de sus labios. Lo besé, no pudiendo contenerme con la vista que tenía al frente. Aumenté el ritmo, dejando que el titán moviera sus caderas al ritmo de las mías. _Está tan profundo…_ Siempre he sido una persona de cabeza fría, pero en ésta situación no pude evitar dejarme llevar. Cambié el ángulo de penetración, dejando que la masiva polla del titán golpeara directamente en mi punto especial. - ¡Ahhhh! – solté un gemido, para mi desgracia demasiado chillón. Regresé mi mirada a los ojos verdosos de mi compañero, encontrándome con sus profundidades oscuras.

El cabello de Eren había empezado a caer sobre su rostro, dándole una apariencia casi animal. Sus músculos estaban tensos y recubiertos por una brillante capa de sudor. De su boca salían pequeños rugidos, haciendo que todo su ser se viera más salvaje que de costumbre. Cerré los ojos, dejando que sus embestidas tomaran el control.

-Rivaille…. Levi… - mi nombre escapaba entre suspiros y jadeos. – No puedo… tengo que…- Asentí con la cabeza, demasiado distraído por la enorme polla entrando y saliendo de mi agujero, golpeando cada vez más fuerte mi próstata. Algo pareció hacer click en su cerebro, y la salvaje expresión de su rostro por un momento me recordó a su forma titán. De un solo jalón arrancó una parte de la cabecera. Deslizó sus esposadas manos del mango de madera y se deshizo rápidamente de sus ataduras.

-Ah… ¡Ahh! E-erenmgh… uhgh! verlo así de desatado sólo me excitó más. Pronto tenía sus manos agarradas a mi cintura, empujándome hacia abajo y manteniéndome ahí mientras me embestía con fuerza. Sentí que mis ojos se iban a salir de su lugar. ¡La sensación era demasiado como para soportarlo!- Mnghaahh! M-muevete… mas fuer…!Ah!..!Rápido! – Se detuvo. _El maldito imbécil de mierda se detuvo…_ Lo fulminé con la mirada, listo para golpearlo en toda la cara. ¡_¿Quién se cree que es para dejarme así?!_- ¿Q-que estas…? – No me dejó terminar. Me levantó de su regazo y me lazó con la espalda en el colchón. Siseé ante su repentina salida. –

-Lo siento, Levi…no puedo soportarlo más. – me volteó, dejándome cara a cara con la cama, y me levantó por la cadera. De una solo estocada volvió a entrar, sacándome un grito ahogado.

-¡Ahhgh! – mis ojos estaban bien abiertos. _No me había esperado eso._

Eren continuó follándome, cada vez más fuerte y cada vez más rápido. Sus embestidas se volvieron descoordinadas, bestiales. Su cuerpo estaba casi por completo encima de mí, y su temperatura comúnmente alta estaba aún más elevada. Una mano grande y cálida agarró mi propia erección y comenzó a masajearla al tiempo de las embestidas. Mi punto era golpeado con cada movimiento de caderas.

Ya no podía más. Mis nudillos estaban blancos por agarrarse de las sábanas y mi cabeza estaba apoyada en mis antebrazos.

Cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar. Todo se volvió negro para mí. Ya no podía sentir nada además de las constantes embestidas. Me vine con más fuerza de la que me había corrido en mucho tiempo, apretando la enorme longitud dentro de mí.

Pero Eren aún no había terminado.

_Maldita sea con su estamina. _

Ya no tenía fuerzas para aguantar más.

Mi agujero fue torturado durante unos momentos más, hasta que las embestidas se tornaron imprecisas y cortas. La respiración en mi cuello se hizo más intensa y profunda, los jadeos más violentos. Podía sentir Eren palpitando en mi interior. Finalmente, el líquido caliente del que ya me había hecho familiar se disparó en lo profundo de mis entrañas. El cuerpo semi interte de Eren calló momentáneamente sobre mí, aplastándome.

-Muévete. Me asfixias – le espeté con voz ronca. No se movió. – Eren. – amenacé. Por fin se movió, saliendo de mí lentamente. Solté un quejido casi inaudible. – Tú limpiarás las sabanas. – le dije, mirando el desagradable desastre que las manchaba.

-Uhn – asintió el imbécil. Diablos. Estaba demasiado cansado como para molestarme. Eren al parecer leyó mi mente. Se levantó, me movió de regreso a la cabeza de la cama y se deshizo de las sabanas, dejando el colchón recubierto sólo por la esquinera. Tomó un par de pañuelos y limpió el desastre sobre mis abdominales. Dio un par de pasos hacia el closet y sacó un edredón limpio. Lo extendió por sobre la cama y por sobre mí. – Buenas noches, Sargento. – masculló mientras se metía el también debajo de la cobija.

Cerré los ojos y me recosté de lado, un poco incómodo por la sensación pegajosa del sudor en mi cuerpo. _Mañana me daré un baño. Sin el idiota. _Pensé ligeramente irritado. Los brazos de Eren se aferraron a mi cintura nuevamente, y su nariz se hundió en mi cabello.

Nunca lo admitiría, pero los brazos de Eren eran lo único que lo hacían sentir seguro. En casa.

Una pequeña sonrisa se escapó de mis labios.

_Eren no necesitaba saber eso._

**Fin**

Hey! No sé si me quedó bien el final. Rivai-can no les pareció un poquitito OCC? Bueno, lo hecho, echo está. No me arrepiento xD

La última pregunta que les quería hacer:

Que tal el lemon? Primera vez que hago uno tan largo. Siento que no quedó tan bien como esperaba. Igual. 5000 palabras… no es por nada, pero lo considero un logro xD usualmente no llego a las 3000!

Bueno, dejen en sus comentarios como les pareció? Tenia pensado hacer una especie de omake sobre éste oneshot. Ustedes que dicen?

Bye! Nos leemos!

Cada review es como una caja llena de productos para la limpieza para Rivaille!


	2. Omake

**Disclaimer:** SNK no es mío. Le pertenece a Isayama-sensei. No gano nada con escribir ésto, solo mi satisfacción propia.

**Castigo**

El comedor, lugar de reuniones sociales entre soldados tanto de altos como bajos rangos en la escala militar. Un lugar lleno de ruido y risas, que distrae a los combatientes de pensamientos oscuros sobre la guerra fuera de las murallas.

Un lugar bastante recurrido.

En especial por los recien llegados reclutas de las nuevas divisiones. Incluídos entre ellos a los considerados como "los inútiles de la generación".

- ¡El capitán Jeager es taaaan sexy! - exclamó una peliroja pecosa y voluptuosa, sentada cerca de la pared del salón. Era la típica niña rica a la que sus padres en Sina le daban todo lo que deseara. Sentados a su lado estaban otros dos chicos, igual de pretenciosos que la joven. - Sólo es cuestión de tiempo hasta que estemos juntos. ¡Es el destino! - chilló irritantemente. Todos en la mesa decidieron ignorarla. Estaba en ése plan desde el momento en que fueron asignados al mencionado capitán. En los últimos tres meses habìa sido de lo único que hablaba la joven. Cosas como que "el destino la había puesto en el escuadrón de su amado" o que "estaban predestinados a enamorarse" eran las que salían de su boca.

- No creo que ése sea el caso, Marcy. - murmuró calladamente una pequeña y menuda morena. Su nombre era Ellena. Estaba sentada en la esquina más apartada de la mesa, intentando pasar desapercibida para evitar confrontaciones con el resto del equipo. Era la menor del grupo. La joven no pasaba de los catorce y llevaba siempre una expresión tímida en sus ojos, semi ocultos por sus lentes.

La otra mujer la ignoró.

- La cuatro ojos tiene razón. El Capitán Fenómeno no quiere nada contigo, ¿No es así, Brad? - habló otro de los miembros de la mesa. Dean era un rubio alto y muscular, con la costumbre de creer inferiores a todos.

-Cierto. Deberías rendirte, preciosa. - continuó el miembro restante. Era un joven un tanto más bajo que su compañero, con el cabello oscuro y una mueca de superioridad en el rostro. - Además, ese monstruo no debe tener mucho que ofrecerte. Seguro que es como un titán y no tiene polla. - rió. Marcy mientras tanto se veía ofendida.

- No deberían hablar de ésas cosas... - volvió a murmurar la morena, un aire de incomodidad revelandose en su postura. - Si el Sargento los escucha, se meterán en problemas.-

- Ja! ¡¿Ese enano bueno para nada?! ¿El supuesto "héroe" de la humanidad? Lo único que hace es sentarse en su oficina y mandárnos a limpiar. En un maniaco. - se burló Dean. A su lado, Brad soltó una carcajada. Ellena sólo suspiro, concentrándose en su almuerzo.

- ¡Ya verán! ¡El Capitán Jeager será mío! - insistió Marcy haciendo un mohín. Estaba molesta. Quería a Eren, y lo quería ahora. No estaba para nada acostumbrada a tener que esperar por algo que quería.

Los dos hombres en la mesa la miraban, divertidos. Fue entonces cuando una idea se le cruzó por la cabeza a uno de los dos.

- Bien, entonces hagamos una apuesta. - Dijo Brad, el más calculador. - Si estás tan segura de que lo harás tuyo, ¿Qué tal si te le confiesas? Hoy en la noche. - estaba seguro que Eren la rechazaría. Sólo quería verla sufrir un poco más.

- Bien. Éso pensaba hacer de todas formas. - espetó molesta la peliroja. Se levantó de la mesa, furiosa por el tono que el chico había usado en ella. ¿Quién se creía que era?. Salió del salón con un par de zancadas, dejándo al par de chicos en la mesa, riéndo de su trampa.

Poco sabían los miembros de ése equipo que estaban siendo escuchados por alguien.

X

Rivaille se apartó un poco de la puerta, dejándo pasar a la furiosa peliroja.

_Imbéciles_ Pensó desde su lugar. Había escuchado todas y cada una de las palabras pronunciadas en la mesa, y no estaba nada contento. Le hubiera gustado haber entrado en el comedor, justo después de haber escuchado a los otros dos retardados, sólo para ver sus caras de terror al verse descubiertos. Aún así se contuvo. Por su mente pasó el rostro ahogado en maquillaje de la impertinente adolescente.

_¿Con que hacerlo tuyo, eh?_

Entró al salón y posó su fría mirada sobre los dos jóvenes de la mesa. Éstos se tensaron inmediatamente, tanto por la sorpresa como por el miedo. Eran unos hipócritas, cobardes que no durarían mucho en la legión. Él mismo se encargaría de eso.

Siguió su camino hacia la mesa de los oficiales en mando, ignorándo a las patéticas excusas de soldados a su espalda, y se dejó caer junto a Hanji, quien parloteaba sin parar como de costumbre. Todos estaban lo suficientemente distraídos en la mesa como para no notar el aura homicida que rodeaba al sargento. Paseó sus ojos por sobre los rostros en la mesa, hasta que su mirada se posó en el rostro casi infantil de cierto castaño. De pronto, una idea cruel, casi inhumana cruzó por su mente. Dejó que una pequeña, casi imperceptible sonrisa sardónica se posara en sus labios.

_Ya lo veremos._

Tenía el plan perfecto que mataría todos sus problemas de un tiro.

X

Eren no estaba muy seguro de cómo terminó en esta situación.

-¡Ahh! ¡Heichou! - Pero definitivamente, no iba a quejarse. No cuando tenía a un muy caliente y semi desnudo Rivaille cabalgándolo como si no hubiese mañana. -

-¿Te gusta metermela, Eren? - jadeó el superior en su oído. Eren se estremeció. Rivaille sonrió ante la reacción, reduciendo la velocidad de sus movimientos a unos mas lentos, torturántes. - ¿Te gusta llenarme hasta el fondo con tu carne? ¿Eh?- susurró contra sus labios.

- S-si...- gimió el menor, embistiendo suavemente dentro del sofocante calor de su amante. Los suaves, eróticos movimientos de su Sargento tenían su cabeza completamente nublada. Aún así, no pudo evitar pensar sobre lo extraño de la situación. Levi no acostumbraba a hacer éste tipo de cosas. No en un lugar tan público, donde cualquiera podría entrar e interrumpirlos. _Porque seamos sinceros. Todo el mundo sabe sobre lo nuestro. Aunque sería bastante incomodo que alguien nos viera de esta manera..._

Rivaille se percató de sus divagaciones. Frunció el ceño. No toleraría ningún tipo de distracción. Se levantó rapidamente del regazo del menor, dejándo que el miembro en su interior se deslizara fuera de él.

- Eren. Estás distraído. - le espetó. El susodicho tragó grueso.

_Algo le pasa. _Pensó el jóven titán. Su Levi no era así normalmente. Estaba agitado. Lo había notado en el momento en que lo arrastró hasta su oficina. Al principio pensó que había hecho algo mal -como dejar su ropa tirada en la habitación, o ensuciar su baño privado- pero fue silenciado en el momento en que entró a la pequeña habitación. ¡Lo había lanzado en su silla! No le había dado tiempo de recuperarse del golpe cuando ya lo estaba besando y desnudando, sentado a horcajadas sobre él.

- ¿No quieres metermela hasta el fondo? Pensé que te gustaría correrte adentro... - susurró lascivamente. Éso captó por completo la atención de Eren. Recorrió con la vista el cuerpo de su oficial al mando. El cabello desarreglado, la camisa desabotonada que dejaba ver su perfecto torso, su miembro erecto y duro, brillante con líquido preseminal... Rivaille se giró, dandole una vista perfecta de sus muslos. - Fóllame duro, Eren. - dijo por sobre su hombro, apoyándo las manos en su escritorio para darle un mejor ángulo de lo que le ofrecía. - Soy todo tuyo... -

El menor no se hizo esperar. De una sola estocada entró en el cuerpo que tanto lo aguardaba. Levi gimió, buscando el rostro de su compañero por sobre su hombro. Eren observó con ojos nublados de placer cómo su rostro se contraía por la repentina penetración.

Colocó una de sus manos en la cadera del mayor y la otra sobre la del sargento. Juntó sus cuerpos casi por completo y atrapó sus labios en un húmedo beso.

_Estoy en el paraíso..._

X

-Hoy ha sido un día bastante extraño... - musitó Hanji para sus adentros, recostada en el suelo de su habitación. Las cosas habían estado inusualmente silenciosas en el pasillo de los superiores. Se pegó a la pared de piedra, intentando escuchar algún tipo de sonido. Algo que le dijera que, en efecto, Eren y Rivaille estaban en su habitación compartida, follando salvajemente como era su costumbre a estas horas del día. Cerró los ojos, concentrándose en agudizar su sentidos en busca de gemidos y gruñidos.

Nada.

Absolutamente nada.

_ Parece ser que no lo van a hacer hoy..._ _Que aburrimiento. ¿Debería ir a molestar a Erwin? Nah. El muy cobarde debe haber salido corriendo para no escuchar los gemidos del chico maravilla y su gigante. De lo que se pierde. _Pensó la castaña, riéndo para si misma al recordar la cara del Comandante la primera vez que los escuchó. _Aún así es bastante inusual..._

- Definitivamente inusual. - murmuró pensativa. ¿_Estarán usando algún tipo de mordaza?... No. Eso no explicaría la falta de golpes contra la pared. ¿En el suelo? Definitivamento no. Muy anti higiénico para Levi. ¿Será que...?_

La castaña abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Ya lo entendía todo.

Se levantó apresurada de su posición contra la pared. Debía confirmar sus sospechas cuanto antes. Abrió la puerta de su habitación de una sola patada, lista para correr en dirección a la escaleras. Su sorpresa aumentó cuando se encontró a una recluta en la esquina del pasillo.

- ¿Recluta Arllington? - llamó a la peliroja. - No debería estar aquí. Este pasillo está restringido para los nuevos. No está en los límites accecibles para ustedes. - lo dijo con el mejor tono falsamente amigable que pudo demostrar.

Hanji nunca había sido una mujer de reencores. A pesar de éso, no toleraba a la peliroja. La chica llevaba los últimos meses acosando a Eren. ¡Había perdido varias oportunidades de ver a su pareja BL favorita en acción! Y todo por culpa de esa irritante y molesta niña de papi.

Marcy la miró por un segundo y luego giró los ojos, en una clara muestra de insurrección.

- Busco al Capitán Jeager. Digame dónde se encuentra. - dijo altanera. Hanji estuvo a punto de golpearle la cara. La chiquilla era simplemente insoportable. Abrió la boca, lista para insultarla...

... Hasta que todo se volvió claro para ella.

_Oh, Rivaille. Eres un sucio, sucio hijo de perra. Esto es simplemente brillante. _Pensó la científica, emocionada. Recordó la postura tensa y agresiva del moreno durante el almuerzo. Al parecer había explotado. _Sabía que ésa sonrisa no podía traer nada bueno... ¡Oh, bien! La perra se lo tiene merecido._

- ¡Por su puesto!- respondió con una sonrisa enorme. - Lo ví dirigirse hacia la oficina del Sargento hace unos minutos. Seguramente debe seguir allí.-

-Bien. - con un gesto de impaciencia, la peliroja se retiró, dejando a una muy felíz Hanji en el pasillo. La castaña por su parte esperó a que se adelantara para poder seguirla sin sospechas.

_Esto será divertido. _Pensó, aún sonriendo.

X

El largo corredor estaba vacio.

Marcy caminó a paso seguro con dirección a la oficina del Sargento, moviendo sus caderas de forma exagerada como le era usual.

Sonrió. En su mente repasaba todo lo que tenía planeado. Abriría la puerta, le exigiría al viejo y malhumorado enano que saliera de la oficina y le diría a Eren que no hacía falta ocultarlo, que ella sabía que la amaba. Luego demandaría al idiota del Comandante que los trasladaran a un cuarto exclusivo y privado donde pasarían su luna de miel adelantada.

Aplaudió en el aire para sí misma, complacida con su propio plan, y apresuró su paso hacia el siguiente pasillo. Poco sospechaba que estaba siendo seguida por una medio irritada, medio divertida Hanji, que giraba sus ojos una que otra vez.

Finalmente llegó al pasillo. Apresuró aún mas sus pisadas, tan distraída en su propia mente que no llegó a escuchar los ruídos sino hasta llegar a la puerta de la oficina.

- Muy... Es... No... Rápido. - Sólo pudo identificar algunas palabras. No estaba segura de porqué, pero las voces se escuchaban agitadas.

- Levi... Puedo... Estrecho. - ¿Estarían limpiando? No le sorprendería. El enano amargado los obligaba casi diariamente a limpiar ese mugriento, anticuado castillo. Decidió ignorar los sonidos y continuar con lo que había planeado. ¡Abriría esa puerta y por fín tendría lo que le pertenecía! De un sólo jalón abrió la estúpida barrera que la apartaba de su amado. Estaba a punto de ordenarle al inepto del Sargento que se saliera cuando sus ojos captaron la escena.

- ¡Erenngh! ¡Mas... Fuertee!- Ninguno de los dos hombres parecía haberse percatado de su presencia _- _lo que en el fondo la molestó.

- ¡Ughm! ¡Levi! Eres mío... Sólo mío...- gruñía el soldado contra el cuello de sus superior. El Sargento tenía la espalda arqueada, mano sobre el escritorio mientras la otra presionaba la cabeza del castaño contra su clavícula. Su camisa estaba abierta, colgando de sus hombros. El sudor en sus cuerpos delataba el tiempo que llevaban en la actividad.

- ¡Eren! - soltó el mayor de los soldados, arqueándose aún más, presionando contra las embestidas de su amante. - ¡Justo ahí! ¡Más fuerte! - gemía, su voz levantandose por lo menos un par de octavas. - Ya casi... ¡Eren, ya casi! - El menor no le respondió. Siguió embistiendolo cada vez más fuerte, moviendo un poco el escritorio con cada estocada.

Marcy sólo podia mirar el espectáculo, ojos abiertos de par en par y la boca abriendose y cerrándose como la de un pez. Pronto los gemidos y gruñidos comenzaron a subir de nivel. La muchacha miró traumatizada como la mano bronceada de su capitán bajaba hasta el miembro del Sargento. No habrían pasado más de dos minutos cuando su cuerpo se tensó y se vino sobre el escritorio. Un par de estocadas después, Eren siguió por el mismo camino.

- Levi... Te amo. - murmuró el joven, lo suficientemente alto como para sacar a la peliroja de su estupor. La recluta estaba tan furiosa que no vió la pequeña, casi imperceptible sonrisa que se posó en los labios del superior, acompañada por un brillo vengativo en sus ojos. Sin dignarse a cerrar la puerta, la mujer se retiró, llorándo escandalosamente y formando berrinches sobre lo que le diría a sus padres, y sobre cómo éstos dejarían de enviar soporte económico a la legión. No se dió cuenta tampoco del los ojos burlones que la seguían.

A unos cuantos metros, oculta entre los pilares del pasillo, Hanji luchanba para contener su risa. ¿La niña en serio se creía la gran cosa por eso? Como si la miseria que les donaba su familia les fuera a doler demasiado...

Aún con espasmos de carcajadas, la científica se dirigió cautelosamente hasta la oficina. Echó un rápido vistazo y cerró la puerta con cuidado de no exaltar a los ocupantes. Se giró y emprendió camino hacia su propia habitación, aún con la imagen de la oficina en su mente.

_Bien, bien. Parece que conseguiste lo que querías, ¿Eh, Rivaille? _

Recordó el brillo en los ojos de su amigo.

_Bastardo mañoso..._

X

Rivaille caminaba por los campos de entrenamiento, buscando a un escuadrón en especial con la mirada.

Más específicamente, a cierto Capitán de Escuadrón.

Rápidamente captó los rasgos del gigante y emprendió su camino hacia él. Estaba rodeado por tres de sus reclutas. La irritante y llamativa cabellera roja de cierta jóven no se encontraba por ningún lugar. Una pequeña, casi imperceptible sonrisa cruzó sus labios ante el recuerdo de sus estrepitosos llantos la tarde anterior.

_La perra se lo merecía_. Pensó, quizás un poco más divertido de lo que debería. Los sollozos y quejas habían sido bastante altos. Le sorprendía demasiado que Eren, con sus sentidos ligeramente más desarrollados, no hubiera captado sus insultos bajando por el pasillo. De nuevo, él mismo se había encargado de ser lo más ruidoso posible. Sus gritos y gemidos habían nublado completamente los sentidos del menor.

Las cosas habían salido exactamente como lo planeado. Lo único que le molestaba era el expectador sorpresa que se había _aparecido _por ahí. _Oh, bueno. Era un mal necesario. Hanji la trajo directo a la trampa. _Pensó con ironía. Se hizo una nota mental de agradecerle por cerrar la puerta. A Eren le hubiese dado un ataque si la hubiera visto.

Llegó hasta la parte más alejada del campo, donde el castaño se encontraba. Sonrió para sus adentros. Los dos reclutas se tensaron al verlo, con miedo en sus miradas, mientras que la chica sólo bajó la mirada. _Es un buen soldado. _Pensó vagamente.

- ¡Heichou! - saludó Eren al verlo. - Qué extraño verlo por aqui. ¿Necesita algo? - le sonrió. Rivaille casi se sonroja. Casi. _Me estoy ablandando. _

- Si. - Con dos pasos largos se acercó al soldado, y de un jalón en el cuello de su camisa lo bajó a su altura. Lo besó frente a todo el mundo, su intención tan clara como el cielo.

Eren era suyo. De nadie más. El que se atreviera a pensar lo contrario, sufriría las consecuencias.

El castaño abrió los ojos, sorprendido, pero aún así devolvió el beso. Por supuesto que sabía todo lo que pasaba. Simplemente había decidido seguirle el juego a su Sargento, dejarlo soltar toda su frustración.

El deshacerse de la novata había sido sólo un extra.

_Heichou se ve tan tierno cuando está celoso..._

Lo tomó de la cintura, profundizándo el beso. Riaville estaba tan concentrado en sus celos, en sus ganas de marcar su propiedad, que no se había percatado de sus propios seguidores. Tanto hombres como mujeres que querían poseer al héroe de la humanidad, que querían quitárselo...

La bestia dentro de Eren había tenido suficiente. Un gruñido salió de su garganta, lográndo un ligero estremecimiento en el mayor.

Rivaille era suyo. Sólo suyo.

- ¡Busquense un cuarto! - En la lejanìa, los gritos y aullidos burlones de Jean, Connie y los otros se escuchaban estruendosamente. Eren se separó del beso, sonriente. Dió un rápido vistazo a su alrededor. Sus subordinados estaban rojos, perplejos de lo que vieron. Los otros nuevos reclutas mostraban diferentes rostros. Unos los miraban con asco, otros con admiración, otros los veían como si hubiesen visto la escena más tierna en el mundo. Incluso podría jurar que vió a un recluta sacando una bolsa de monedas y dándosela a otro.

Pero para su desgracia, un recién llegado había sido público del show.

- Rivaille. Eren. - el Comandante Erwin Smith caminaba hacia ellos, una expresión contraída y constipada en su rostro. - Por más que tengan mis más altos respetos, y mi aceptación respecto a su relación. ¿Podrían... por favor evitar... éste tipo de situaciones? - el hombre parecía estar rogándoles en vez de ordenándoles. - Por favor... Levi... Eren...- estaba claramente incómodo con la situación. Rivaille decidió apiadarse de su cordura y asintió, sin avergonzarse o apenarse en lo más mínimo.

- ¡Bien! Ya que todo ha quedado solucionado, ¿Qué tal si les invito a un trago? - Hanji apareció de la nada, arrastrando a sus dos amigos fuera del campo. Le lanzó un guiño a Eren, que seguía sonrojado por las palabras del Comandante.

El jóven titán cruzó su mirada con la de su Sargento una última vez. Sólo sus ojos entrenados a los ligeros cambios de expresión del mayor captaron la ligera sonrisa en sus ojos.

Soltó una carcajada grave y se giró hacia los petrificados reclutas.

- Disculpen la distracción. Comencemos. -

X

**_Aclaraciones:_**

1- Los superiores no comparten habitación, sólo Eren y Levi lo hacen porque "Eren es peligroso y necesita supervición(si como no...)".

2- Irvin hace todo lo humanamente posible para no estar a menos de 30m de distancia del pasillo de los superiores, todos los dias a las 3pm (es la hora ereri). Hanji por otro lado hace todo posible por escuchar todo.

3- Armin y Mikasa ya no se sienten incómodos con Levi, aunque Mikasa sigue con rencores.

4- Normalmente no hago personajes originales, pero no queria poner como antagonistas a ninguno de los personajes reales.

N/A: señores! Me emocione con el supuesto omake y terminé escribiendo un segundo capítulo jeje. En verdad me inspiraron sus reviews. En verdad me emociona saber que les gustan mis historias :D

Que les pareció? Les gustó? Lo odiaron? Las criticas constructivas también me ayudan a mejorar! XD

Si hay algun error de redacción, o de ortografía, por favor avisenme! Normalmente mis errores no son tan graves, pero la vez pasada me ocurrió que el sistema para subir documentos borró palabras en el fic...

Bueno! Esto es todo.

Nos leemos!

**Att: Alex**


End file.
